


laku noć/ dobro jutro

by keeks414



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, idk what this is dont ask me, tell me if i tag smth wrong, uhh bad feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeks414/pseuds/keeks414
Summary: Empty. Tired.





	laku noć/ dobro jutro

It's a relatively nice, successful day. Already around 4pm The Mighty Nein gets their payment and stays for a drink at the Evening Nip. Jester excitedly tells Yasha about their last journey that she missed, gesturing wildly. Both Yasha and Kiri follow her movements and look very intrigued by her story. Nott is _very_ drunk, dozing off on Beau's shoulder, who seems almost as drunk. She's in a process of explaining something to Caleb and Fjord but Molly misses what, his mind clouded by alcohol and exhaustion. But it's nice, they're alive and okay. Tired but okay.

They're on the way back to the Leaky Tap when the feeling of dread slowly starts creeping into him.

By the time they arrive he feels too exhausted to breathe so he announces he'll come later to eat dinner and drags himself upstairs to the room. He runs into Fjord at the door. The half-orc gives him a worried look but gets just a grin in return, a bit strained.

"You okay?" he asks, stopping in the doorway.

"Sure. Give me an hour and I'll be downstairs."

That seems to satisfy Fjord and soon Molly is left alone with a feeling of anxiety growing every second.

His mind is telling him to do something, anything but go to sleep and waste his time on nothing. Combined with the feeling of emptiness, it's mostly annoying. Everything feels too much but not enough. He feels heavy, the urge to claw at his skin, just do _anything_ to hurt himself, too big.

None of it is new. It just happens sometimes, more often lately, feeling worthless and tired. So Molly curls up on his bed, drags the sheets over his head and promises himself to get up after an hour, maybe two.

 

As usual, he doesn't get up that soon.

He does wake up a few times. One time it's Fjord checking up on him and asking is he coming down to eat. Molly vaguely remembers mumbling, promising he'll be down in a second.

Which he does not, because next time he wakes up, Jester is taking something from his stuff (a book of hers he borrowed, he remembers later) and telling him the food is cold already, he should probably get down soon. Distantly, he hears Beau's loud laughter and the sound of something breaking.

A bit later there's a feeling of cold skin that can be only Yasha's and a kiss pressed on his head. She's out of a room in a second, stays in front of the door quietly talking to Fjord.

And he's asleep yet again.

 

The morning light is coming through the window when he finally, truly wakes up. Molly feels lighter, calmer, _worthless, wasted time_ , but it's fine. He learns to live with it.

"Mornin'," Fjord is sitting on the other bed, dressed already. "It's 9am. You good?" He knows Molly, perhaps a bit too well. Knows his sudden mood changes and tendency to oversleep too often.

"Yeah. Sorry." It's almost funny how tired he still is. His head is throbbing.

Fjord sits beside him, puts his arms around Molly's shoulders and gently pulls him up. The tiefling leans on him, shutting his eyes to escape the light a bit.

And Fjord fucking tickles him. Since when does Fjord know he's ticklish? Molly makes a mental note to be angry at Beau for sharing that information later.

" _Fuck_ you."

He gets an amused snort in response. Second later he's being pulled up and they're walking towards the door. "Go get some food. Also, we're going shopping today. Need more health potions."

Molly tried to answer but yawns instead.  
  
They're just outside the room when Fjord turns around to kiss the base of his horn and run his fingers through Molly's locks. A tender gesture he has come to recognize as a silent promise between them, _it'll be alright_. 

And that day it is.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure that in every fic i wrote someone is sleeping its bc thats all i ever do, thank u gn


End file.
